Switching Points of View
by MsNita
Summary: Both Snape and Savanah are stuck in a pickle when a potion goes awry. Rated for certain logical problems... at least in my mind. -.-'


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Savanah. I also do not own the song that Savanah sings in this story, _Dein Herz_ by Damien Dawn. So I don't want to get in trouble with copyrights. I've stated that I only own Savanah, that's it.

I've been wanting to do this one a while back, but I forgot about it until after the last story I put up. I wanted to reach a certain level of intimacy between the two even though I know Snape's heart belongs to Lily. However, I would think she would want him to be happy, despite their fallout. There will be one more story coming up before I introduce a new character a friend of mine thought up. I warn you now though, this story is going to be confusing from time to time.

...

Snape was stuck in a state of surrealism as he watched a terrified scream escape his mouth. Just a few minutes ago, they were both working on a potion and then Savanah accidentally tripped tossing a vile into the cauldron. The explosion that came afterward knocked them both off their feet. When the dust settled, they both stood up only to find what could be the shock of the century.

"Oh no," Snape stated as he watched himself fight to stay calm.

"Professor, what happened?" Savanah cried out, "What's going on?"

"Merlin's beard," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Hello Headmaster," Snape stated.

"Tell me it's a dream Professor," Savanah pleaded, "please tell me it's a dream."

"Unfortunately, my dear," Dumbledore stated as Snape groaned, "this isn't a dream."

"What in the world?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Professor McGonagall," Savanah cried as she gripped McGonagall's shoulders.

"Oh my," McGonagall gasped, "this is so out of character of character for you, Snape."

"That's because I'm over hear," Snape said as he waved.

"Oh my goodness," McGonagall exclaimed.

"This is certainly new for me," Dumbledore admitted.

"You mean there isn't a cure for this?" Snape yelled.

"You mean I'm stuck in a man's body?" Savanah bawled.

"Calm down dear," McGonagall cooed.

Last time I checked, I believe you wanted to get a hold of that body, Snape thought as he watched McGonagall try to get Savanah to stop crying.

"We will have to do some research on the matter," Dumbledore stated, "but I don't truly believe that you will be stuck like this."

That seemed to be enough to get Savanah to stop crying. Snape cringed as she dried his eyes on his sleeves. She excused herself for a brief moment to pull herself together. Snape was simply glad that his sleeves weren't going to be turned into snot rags.

Dumbledore calmly said, "I'm sure we can find a way to fix this, but you two will have stay calm and try to keep up appearances."

"That _will_ be difficult Headmaster," Snape admitted, "I honestly don't know how Savanah behaves when I'm not around."

Dumbledore was about to say something when Savanah walked in with a look on his face. He knew that look all too well. It might have been on his face at the moment, but he knew that she was tossing something back and forth in her mind.

"Yes, Ms. McGray," he said in an aggravated tone.

"How are we supposed to deal with going to the bathroom?" she asked.

Snape paled considerably at this prospect. He had never even considered it for a moment, but it was a perfectly reasonable thought. If they were going to be in each other's bodies for a while, the need to relieve one's self would come up sooner or later. He truly started to panic when the need to bathe also entered his mind.

"Merlin's beard," he screamed, "I can't have her doing that! It's too inappropriate!"

Savanah began to cry again as she soon saw her level-headed professor start to panic. Snape continued to rant, especially after he wondered how "Lady Soo" would handle finding out. Dumbledore and McGonagall simply stared at the both of them, at a loss for who to calm down first.

"This is going to certainly be an adventure," Dumbledore stated.

"And not just for them," McGonagall concurred before they both started to chuckle.

"This isn't funny," Both Snape and Savanah exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I tripped Professor," Savanah pleaded, resting his head on her shoulder, "I didn't mean to."

"I know," he sighed, patting his head. "We're going to need to keep on a brave face, though."

"Professor," she whispered, receiving his usual grunt, "I _do_ need to go to the restroom."

"Can you hold for just a minute?" he whispered frantically into his ear.

"I'll try," she replied.

"We will set about trying to fix this," Dumbledore stated.

"We'll also make sure no one else finds out," McGonagall added.

"Yes, it would be best to keep this private," Dumbledore agreed.

"I'll be sure to make a list of the ingredients," Snape stated, tightening the grip on his own neck as Savanah tried to stand up, "it might help quicken the pace in finding a cure for this."

He waved casually as they both left until Savanah mumbled, "Professor, that's starting to hurt."

He squeezed his face in between Savanah's hands as he wore a smirk on her face, "Now what was that about being stuck in my body?"

"It's not your body, Professor," she stated, it was odd for Snape to see himself talk like that, "it's just being in a man's body period."

"I suppose that is understandable," he replied, releasing her.

"Professor," Savanah implored.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"It's _your _body," she exclaimed.

He sighed heavily as he mulled over what to do. He didn't want her to see him in all his glory, well, at least the family jewels. The only thing that came to mind was blindfolding her and dealing with it himself. After all, it _was_ his body. He directed her to his private facilities so that they would have moderate privacy. She got a little finicky when he tried to blindfold her. He admitted that he was a little awkward when he tried to situate her.

"Professor," she muttered hesitantly.

"Yes," he replied.

"This is weird," she stated.

"Indeed it is," he agreed.

"How are you going to handle the restroom when _you _need to go," she asked.

"All I have to do is blindfold myself so I don't see anything," he answered. "After all, all you have to do is sit down, right?"

"I guess you have a point," she admitted.

"I didn't think your hands were this tiny," he complained.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing," he snapped.

"Am I done yet?" she asked.

Snape laughed into his own back at this. One would think she could tell whether or not she was finished. He gave her a quick pat on the back and went to wash his hands.

"It's not funny, Professor," she whined, "I'm not used to this body."

"Point taken," he chuckled, "hopefully, you won't ever have to get use to that body."

"Is it put back?" she squeaked.

"Why would I leave you to deal with my body when I took care of the other business?" he replied.

"Does that mean I can finally take off this blindfold?" she pleaded.

"Of course," he stated.

He watched as she took off the blindfold and looked at him. He worried when he saw that another question was floating on the tip of her tongue. He didn't know if he wanted to find out.

"How are we going to deal with bathing ourselves?" she asked.

He groaned as he said, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Also, how are we going to get dressed without seeing some... things," she questioned.

"Hm, that does pose a conundrum," he admitted.

"I do have to take a bath tonight, since I didn't take one this morning," she muttered.

He paled at the thought of her touching his body. The look she gave him let him know that it wasn't his body that she was talking about. He truly wondered how they were going to resolve this problem. It would certainly be inappropriate.

"We could blindfold each other," she suggested.

"That sounds inappropriate," he replied, receiving a giggle from her. It was strange to hear a giggle escape his throat.

"Well, you had helped me with... you know," she explained, "I could blindfold you while I bathe my body, and you know, vice versa."

"I suppose... there's a... logic behind that."

"Professor?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad it's Friday."

"TGI-Friday never rang so true."

"I'm tired Professor."

"Alas, the stress has exhausted me as well."

She followed him as he made his way to his bed. He was at a loss of what to do, but she was in his body and his body normally slept in his bed. He honestly didn't want to go up to Savanah's room, and he certainly didn't want his body to. He moaned as he pulled back the covers and offered for her to crawl in. She beamed as she crawled over to the other side of the bed. He tucked her in as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Professor, where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to make a list of the ingredients that we used," he answered.

"You'll come back?" she pleaded.

He sighed before saying, "I suppose."

He sat morosely as he filled out the list that he promised to work on. Her eyes felt droopy as he struggled to finish the list. It was when her head almost hit the table he decided to to return to bed. It was strange to see such a docile smile on his own face. He wasn't sure how he felt about crawling in bed with her, especially since he didn't want to risk someone walking in on them.

It's just a nap, he told himself, but that's when I'll most likely get caught. He crawled on top of the covers, not wanting to fight sleep anymore. He didn't know how to respond when Savanah wrapped an arm around him. She sighed happily as she snuggled into her neck. I have a feeling that this going to be a long weekend, he thought as he drifted off.

When he awoke, he felt much more refreshed as he sat up. It was a strange sensation to feel Savanah's abs move beneath her skin as he stretched. She certainly never looked as muscular as she felt at the moment. Unconsciously, he slid a hand up the shirt and felt her stomach. He was amazed at the muscles he felt. A snore brought him out of his reverie. He looked back to see that Savanah was still sleeping, but the way she had his head. He knew she'd be sore when she woke up. Carefully, he lifted up his head a placed a pillow underneath to provide leverage.

He smiled when she quit snoring, "There now. It's hard to believe I still have to keep an eye on you."

He slowly got up and returned to finish the list he had started on. He knew that with her asleep, he would be able to finish it in peace. He was pleased to see everything where he had left it.

He was on the very last ingredient when he saw Savanah rush past him. By the look on her face, she had somewhere she wanted to be. He wondered what on earth she was up to as he continued to write.

"Where do you think _you_ are going?" he asked, not thinking he'd sound so intimidating in her voice.

"I need to train," she replied pertly.

"Train?" he repeated.

She didn't stop to answer as she continued out the door. The way she was moving, it was slightly off from his normal gait, but he doubted the students would notice. He made a quick glance at the list, finding it satisfactory and raced after her.

The students gave her a wide berth as he raced to keep up with her. He was confused as he watched her make her way to a secluded area on the grounds and slow down. It was near the black forest so he wasn't surprised as he looked around and saw that no one was in sight. He watched as she revealed a boom-box and some weapons.

"Where did you get those?" he snapped.

"I've had them," she replied as she started to undress, "it's not my fault I can stash things better than any wizard can find them."

"What are you doing?" he panicked.

"You're clothes are too restricting," she stated, placing his clothes where they wouldn't get dirty. "I normally train in a t-shirt and shorts."

"Why do you train?" he asked curiously.

"Remember that shaman I told you about," she answered as he nodded, "after he attacked me, I decided I didn't want to be defenseless from attacks. My grandfather was very supportive. Professor..."

"Yes," he retorted as she stared down at his naked chest.

"You have abs," she said, "I mean they're not extremely defined, but you can see a hint that they're there."

"Of course," he stated with a dull look, which he was sure must have looked cute as Savanah looked cute when she made it.

"Well, the girls suspect and wonder," she explained, "and they are always teasing me asking if you do. You know, the usual implications."

He grunted as she turned on the stereo and grabbed a sword. He gawked as she picked him up and placed him on a branch that was low enough for him to safely get off, but large enough to hold her weight. He would have scolded her if it wasn't for the fact that he was too entranced with the sword swirling around in his hand as she made her way to an opening.

Slowly, she started with a few simple moves before she started quickening until she found a rhythm in the music. He was sure her mouth was open as he watched her move with the music and the sword gracefully cut through the air. It was certainly a show to watch the muscles contract underneath his skin in a way he never thought possible. He never thought he could ever look so, well, _cool_. He flinched giddily in anticipation as she slammed the sword into the earth and started to practice a martial arts he could only guess at. He was in a state of awe as a sheen of sweat covered his body.

He almost whined when she had finished and started walking over to him. He watched as she rubbed his neck. He figured the strain must have been a little much for his body. He paused as she held out open arms for him to jump into. He frowned as he turned to get down on his own. She chuckled at his stubbornness and laughed aloud when her skirt got caught on the branch as he truly whined. Whether he'd like or not, she'd have to help him out. She continued to chuckle as she wrapped an arm around her own waist and helped him get unstuck.

He watched as she grimaced at the thought of putting his clothes back on now that she was sweaty. When she looked at him, he stood in the same stance he took when he meant business. She groaned as she started putting everything back on.

"Professor," she called.

"Hm?" he answered.

"I'm having trouble with the buttons," she admitted.

He sighed as he started buttoning her back up. When he was done, she set about hiding everything again. She threatened to punish him if he revealed her hiding place. He simply stated that the show was enough to keep him quiet.

Casually, they made they're way back. He was curious about her behavior as she made her way through back ways and other hidden areas. It didn't make sense to him to try to hide from everyone. When they made it back to his private quarters, she once again started to strip.

"What is it with you and taking your clothes off?" he exclaimed.

"Actually these are your clothes," she replied as she exhaled loudly when his head popped out of the last top, "and I'm nasty."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he yelled.

"It means I'm sweaty and am in need of a shower," she snapped as she stomped toward his private lavatory."

"No," he cried out, trying to stop her.

He jumped on his own back as she grunted and doubled-over. She continued to move to the lavatory. He had nothing in reach that he could use to stop her. So, he did the next best thing. When she was at the door, he kicked her feet at the door. However, what he didn't expect was that she would grab her own legs and carry him bridal style over the threshold of the lavatory.

This is wrong in so many ways, he thought.

"Now you are either going to help me take a shower, or I will do it myself and never have anything left for imagination," she warned.

"Fine," he snapped.

She set him down and waited for him to blindfold her. He set about to doing it reluctantly as he grabbed the blindfold. Once her eyes were covered, he figured he'd torture her a bit. He knew she could sense it as a smirk came to his face and she crossed his arms.

"Go ahead, Professor," she stated, "make my day."

"If you wish," he replied. "Get those pants off."

"Oh Professor," she commented, "so demanding, such a turn on."

"You think that's a turn on," he warned.

He watched as she took off his pants before she asked, "What next Professor?"

Oh she certainly makes this fun, he thought and answered, "Now, the shoes and socks you were so coy to keep on."

She smirked as she knelt down and slowly undid the shoelaces for one shoe before slowly slipping it off and then moving onto the next. She stood up, but was bent over as she slipped his forefinger and thumb inside and slipped it off at a leisurely pace. When she had the other sock off, she stood up straight in nothing but his undergarments. He didn't want to admit that he was getting excited as she walked up to him.

"Anything else, Professor?" she asked.

"I... I have to stop," he sputtered.

"Yes Professor," she replied as she backed away.

"How do you get rid of...?" he asked embarrassedly.

"It's not too hard," she answered. "Just think of something that calms you, or grosses you out even."

He did as she had said, and to his relief he gradually calmed down. He was glad to be able to pull himself back from oblivion. She smiled at him when he sighed in relief.

"It's a good thing we stopped before you got to the point of no return," she commented.

"You mean there is one for women?" he asked.

"Yes Professor," she giggled, "how could you not know that?"

"Permit me some ignorance when it comes to females," he snapped begrudgingly.

"It's fine Professor," she stated, "women prefer that men not know that."

He sighed before he said as he pulled down his boxers, "Let's get this over with."

"Don't worry Professor," she proclaimed, "you're just washing yourself."

"While washing you," he said to himself.

He started the water as she waited patiently trying to keep her hands at his sides or behind his back. He started to worry when she started ringing his hands in her shirt. He couldn't help but ask her what was wrong.

"I'm cold down there and I'm trying not to touch," she replied.

"Oh, of course," he concurred, "wrap a towel around your waist."

"Yes sir," she answered as she did what he said.

He tested the water to be sure it would be at the temperature he normally enjoyed, but her hands seemed more sensitive than his usually were. He grabbed his hand and pulled her over. She grunted as she bumped into him, he yelped as he almost fell into the tub until she wrapped an arm around her waist again. He sighed in relief as he stared at the wall that was inches from her face. She slowly pulled him back until he was on solid ground.

"Are you okay Professor?" she asked.

"I'm fine, could you please test to see if the water is to your liking," he retorted.

"Yes sir," she hummed.

He tensed up as she reached over him to test the water. She moaned happily as his hand entered the water. He tried not to move as he sat in between his own legs. He flinched as his head dropped down like she was looking at him through the blindfold. He blushed when she smiled at him.

"Is the water high enough?" she asked.

"Yes," he choked.

She squealed in delight as she took the towel off and crawled in. He groaned at the discomfort from knowing her face was _that_ close to his body, even if he was occupying it at the moment. She sighed happily as she made herself comfortable. He growled at her carefree ways. He went to get a rag, but paused as he heard a knock on the door.

He grumbled as he went to open it. He blanched when he looked up to see Lucius smiling down at him. For once in his life, he found himself stuttering in front of Lucius Malfoy. Every fiber of her body clenched when he chuckled. Gently, he pushed past him into his quarters. He flinched when Lucius shut the door with him backed up against it. Snape absolutely hated how close Lucius was getting to her face.

"You know, I've never seen you afraid of me before," he cooed, "I must say that I like it."

"Is that so?" he replied as bravely as he could.

"Lucius?" Savanah called, causing Snape to sigh in relief.

"Yes," Lucius called back.

"Leave Savanah alone," she growled in a way he never thought possible.

"Oh don't worry Savanah," he replied, "if I have your body, I want _you_ in it."

"W-what are you talking about?" Snape tried to cover.

"Don't try to fool me Snape," Lucius retorted. "I already know that you two switched bodies, I just don't know... how."

"How the hell did you find out?" she yelled as she came stomping out of the restroom in nothing but a towel, still blindfolded.

"I was watching you train," he admitted, "I found it odd to see Snape doing what I normally see you doing as well as seeing you sit by a watch. So, I watched more closely. Even though it was _your_ body, Snape, the way it moved simply spoke 'Savanah.' Your motion while graceful has a dark sort of tragic touch to it like a ghost, but she has an almost untamed grace in her motion. It has a fluidity to it like water."

"So you found out, now what?" she snapped.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe," he replied, "I simply wanted to confirm my suspicions."

Snape moved away from the door as Lucius moved toward it. Savanah stood there, not sure if she could believe him. Lucius smiled at the both of them as he held the door open slightly.

"Adieu," he said to them both while coyly sliding a hand across Savanah's rump, pulling a yelp from Snape.

Lucius chuckled heartily as he shut the door behind him. Snape truly felt dirty as he rubbed Savanah's rump as if trying to rub away what was done. Savanah was livid as she stomped back to the tub. Snape could see that vein of his popping out.

"That lousy Afghan hound is going to get it when I get my body back," she grumbled.

Snape hurried after her and watched as she got back in the tub, not as content as before. She sat there with his knees held up and his arms resting on them. He grabbed the rag that he had pulled out a moment ago and went over to the tub. He dipped it into the water and started to scrub his face. She moaned in contentment again as he scrubbed the grime away. He sort of expected it when she leaned into his ministrations.

He didn't know what to do when she nipped at her hand as he moved the rag across his mouth. She moaned again when he started to scrub his neck. He kept peaking down to be sure she wasn't getting aroused. He was always relieved to see that his body hadn't made any changes, but he panicked when he started to feel a heat in the pit of her stomach.

He reached across to grab the bar of soap that he used and rubbed it in the rag until the rag was covered in suds. He then proceeded to scrub his neck again and then made his way to his shoulders. He wondered how she could keep moaning and not get excited as he knew he was. She offered to stand for him when reached the portion of his body that was beneath the water. He was grateful that instead of moaning she mostly giggled as he cleaned down to his knees. When it came cleaning his feet, she simply sat back down and then kicked his feet over the rim. He was going crazy as she sounded ecstatic over him cleaning his feet. He felt like he almost didn't know his body at all. When he had finished, he was on all fours panting heavily.

"Professor?" she called. He merely whined a pathetic mewl as he tried to fight himself. "Just calm down Professor. Unfortunately, you sound like you're so far that you'll need a cold shower to pull you back."

Snape exclaimed his desperation to be pulled back from this oblivion as best as he could. He was desperate for anything to save him from this ruin that he put himself. Somehow sensing this, she rested an elbow on the rim and used his hand as a place to rest his chinas she somehow gazed down at him, unamused.

"Or may be we should get Lucius in here to offer advice?" she commented.

He hit the ground harder then he thought he would as that burning disappeared at the mere mention of Lucius's name. He sighed, happy to no longer be battling with himself before glaring at her. It didn't help when he saw a smirk grace his lips.

"Fortunately for you, my body has an innate distaste for that man," she said. "It's the one surefire way to cool it down."

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"I can take it from here, if you wish," she chirped.

"How is that?" he asked.

"Simple, all I have to rinse off is above your navel," she explained.

"Point taken," he replied.

He watched as she took the rag soaked it in water and started to rinse his neck. He stayed nearby not fulling trusting her to not do anything. She simply smiled happily until she the last suds off her body. She then stood up and went to grab the towel again. He watched her carefully as she dried his his body, surprised at how careful she was to avoid that one area.

"By the way, what time is it Professor?" she asked as she held the bundled up towel.

"Hm, well you slept for two hours, trained for one, and bathed for 30 minutes," he replied. "That is excluding time to get to where you wanted to train, and the interruption from Lucius."

"So, it's about dinnertime?" she countered.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good, 'cause _you're_ hungry," she stated.

"_You're_ not leaving this room," he told her.

"Aw, then what am I supposed to do about this?" she questioned as she grabbed him and placed him near his stomach. Sure enough, a growl followed shortly after.

"I'll have the cook bring you something," he returned.

"No," she objected, walking past him.

"No?" he repeated.

"I'm in your body, it would look odd," she explained.

He groaned as she hit the nail on the head in one swift blow. She left to get dressed, leaving the towel on the floor. They said that she was comfortable with herself, he thought as he thought back to the Slytherin girls gossiping about her. He raced to get a set of clothes out. He gawked as she turned back to the bathroom after she had put a pair of undergarments on.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"I need to wash your hair," she responded as she was blindly doing up his pants. "I'm not fully washed until the hair is clean."

With that, she took off the blindfold and grabbed the shampoo. He growled as a snarl appeared on his face. She then looked at him is disbelief and held it up for him to see.

"You're own concoction, I presume?" she inquired.

"What of it?" he countered.

"No wonder," she stated.

With a dejected sigh, she uncapped the bottle and turned on the shower. Bending over to soak his head, Snape watched in amazement as she washed his hair without being in the tub. Once it was soaked thoroughly, she placed a heaping helping of shampoo in his hands and started to work it into his hair. She hummed content as she scrubbed vigorously. She then pushed his head back under the water to rinse. She continued to scrub as the water rinsed out the heavy suds.

When she was finished, she grabbed the towel and immediately set about drying his hair. Satisfied, she tossed the towel aside permanently and looked for his brush. He watched as she carefully combed out his hair.

"No conditioner?" he teased.

"You're hair is too greasy to need it," she replied as matter-of-factly.

He gawked at her audacity. Sure, he knew the students would continuously talk behind his back about whether or not he bathed, but no one _ever_ said anything to his face. However, he wasn't sure if he should be mad or not as her tone wasn't condescending, but more simply stating what she felt was the facts. He watched as she removed the hair that had been combed out and deposited it in the trash bin. She then returned everything and waltzed out to continue getting dressed.

"Professor," she whined, "I need help again with the buttons."

He walked up to her and started to button up his top. He tried to ignore her bouncing, knowing that it was due to hunger. When he buttoned the last button, she smiled and rushed to where everyone would be gathered. He rushed to keep up with her as she made her way along. He was grateful that she slowed down to his normal stalk. He smoothed out her clothes as he was about to follow in after her. However, he had to pause as she shook his head.

"It will look too conspicuous," she said, "you should go through the main door."

"You _do_ have a point," he concurred.

"Whatever you do," she warned, "don't sit next to Malfoy. He might respect _you_, but he doesn't respect me at all."

He nodded as he went to the main door as she continued through the door. He sighed as he entered the doors behind Potter's group. He made his way to a free spot at the Slytherins' table. It was awkward to sit down with the skirt he had on. When he sat down, he looked toward Savanah. She was playing him fairly well as she kept her face neutral.

"Hey Savanah," one of the Slytherin girls whispered, "what were you doing with Snape _all_ day?"

"That would be _none_ of your business," he said in a monotone he never knew Savanah had.

"Oh my gosh," another girl stated, "you're like becoming more and more like him everyday."

"You two have to be in love," they both cheered.

"Do you two even know what love is?" he asked.

"Well, duh," the second one countered.

"Hey," a third girl interrupted, "does anyone else notice that Professor Snape has _wet_ hair?"

"Ooh," the girls exclaimed, alarming Snape.

"Now, what could have feisty Savanah have done to cause Professor _Snape_ to need to take a shower?" the first teased.

"How much you want to bet that it was like, you know, a _cold _shower," the second added.

They all looked at him with smiles that said that they knew something. Snape was incredibly offended that they would even think that way about him, but then he remembered the emphasis that was put on his name. He grew even more offended by what they were implying.

"You three act like that man doesn't have needs," he snapped. "He might be a wizard, but his body demands thing of him like any other man's. Besides, why would you even consider suggesting that he would risk his career for a tryst with a _student_."

"Oh please," the third countered, "it's Snape. The only thing that excites that man is a chance to torture Harry Potter. You're the only one who actually gets him off his guard. Why wouldn't he want to nail you?"

"Yeah," the second agreed.

"After all," the first stated, "_you_ were the one to give that man a nosebleed."

"Enough," he exclaimed, "I don't have to listen to this."

With that, he stood up and stormed out. He couldn't believe that Savanah would put up with that nonsense. He stormed his way back to his chambers and slammed the door behind him. Did his own students really think that little of him? Everyone adored Hagrid, and admired McGonagall. Did they all just mock him behind his back? He huffed as he sat on his bed. He could understand the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws mocking him, especially the Gryffindors, but his own Slytherins?

He growled when he heard a knock at the door. He truly didn't want to answer it, but he had thought better of it. He was mildly surprised to see McGonagall standing on the other side.

"Savanah noticed that you had stormed out," she explained.

"Why didn't she come?" he replied sharply.

"She's doing what she can to protect your reputation," she commented earnestly.

"I know," he sighed. "Forgive me for my sharp tongue."

"She had a feeling that you might have been offended over how your own students speak of you," she mentioned.

"Ever so intuitive," he chuckled sardonically. "It's a wonder how she became a Slytherin."

"Who knows how the sorting hat works from time to time," she agreed. "May be this accident was a blessing in disguise."

"How?" he asked in turn.

"May be it was to help you see how she defends you when you're not around," she answered, "after all, when she and Mr. Weasley argue, it usually starts with you. Potter has admitted that he never brings you up around her because of her faithfulness to you."

Snape stared at her, dumbfounded as she made her leave. He knew she had admired him, but he never knew that he was the cause behind the squabbles between her and Ronald Weasley. He never even knew that Potter would refrain from speaking about him in any derogatory manner because it offended. How much of her own reputation had she sacrificed in order to protect his. He remembered everything she had went through, and everything she had given up all because of him. It hit harder than any spell he had ever felt.

He knew he would be putting his own reputation at risk by staying in his own chambers, but he was debating on whether or not he wanted to see her to talk this out. It became too much for him as he left to go to her room. He felt like he was almost betraying Lily and his love for her. When he reached her bed, he was alarmed to hear Jinx growl at him.

"Jinx, it's me, Snape," he whispered.

He held out his hand for the black tom to sniff, relieved that he didn't get his hand clawed off. Jinx simply went up to the pillows and made himself comfortable. Snape made his way to Savanah's drawers to find her nightclothes, but paused as his hand held the knob for the first drawer.

He looked at Jinx and asked, "Pajamas?"

To his surprise, Jinx actually responded by shaking his head. Snape then moved his hand to the next drawer to receive the same response. As his hand touched the knob for the third drawer, Jinx waved his left paw at him. Snape took a deep breath as he opened it to find an assortment of nightclothes. He pulled out what looked like an oversized t-shirt only to realize that it was the Americans version of a nightshirt for women. It had a portrayal of the Mad Hatter with a teacup and saucer on the front.

"How fitting," Snape thought aloud.

Instead of taking off the clothes he had on first, he slipped the night shirt on top of her clothes. He then proceeded to shimmy out of the skirt before pulling her arms into the sleeves like he had seen a student or two do. He set about fiddling with the buttons and slipped it off, sighing in contentment as it fell to the ground. He decided not to fiddle with the bra, despite how uncomfortable it was. He then took off her shoes and set them over near the head of the bed. Then he took her clothes and placed them in a laundry basket.

When he pulled out her pigtails, he was amazed at the wildness of her hair. It's even wilder than Lestrange's hair, he thought, realizing why she always put it up now. He tried to run a brush through, wincing when he found a few knots. How can she be so tender headed, he wondered. After he had brushed it, he started putting her into braids. He crawled into bed after he had finished braiding her hair. He didn't care how early it was, he never had this kind of luxury anymore, and wanted to abuse a bit of it while he could. Jinx gave him two pats on the head before settling in himself.

He woke up early and crawled out of the bed. Groggily, he made his way out of the girls' wing. He didn't know nor care where he was going,he just knew that his feet were taking him there. He pushed open a heavy door and heard whimpering. Everything hit him like a brick wall when he himself rocking in his bed and whimpering pathetically.

"Uh oh," he said,"is it what I think it is?"

"It hurts Professor," Savanah whined.

What do I do now? he thought as he gazed at his destroyed pillow that was gradually getting smaller. I certainly can't let her ride through it. He sighed as he tugged on his arm and pulled her up. She whimpered with each move she made as she followed him. He truly sympathized at her discomfort that his body was putting her in. He then looked at her again and noticed that she was still wearing his clothes.

"You slept in my clothes?" he asked.

"I didn't know where your pajamas were," she exclaimed, "and I didn't want to have to deal with all these _buttons_."

He grunted a reply before holding up the blindfold. She whined briefly as she allowed him to blindfold her. He could tell she was even more uncomfortable with this than she was yesterday. She fidgeted and whimpered as he helped with the problem. However, she only got more upset.

"Calm down," he whispered, "you're through."

"You have to deal with that every morning?" she asked weakly.

"It's not always unpleasant for me," he replied.

Taking the blindfold off, she retorted, "What are we doing today Professor?"

"I have no idea," he answered, "we don't have to deal with any students. So, we're free of any pests."

"I hope we get cured before Monday," she said.

"Agreed," he stated.

"Professor, does it mean that I can stay in here all day?" she asked.

"Well, I don't see why not," he commented.

"May I stay in pajamas, too?" she mumbled.

He paused at the question. It was unusual for _him_ to wear his nightclothes all day, even if he didn't have to see his students all day. However, he suspected that Lucius would cover for them as he wanted Savanah for his own nefarious plans. So, since she also wouldn't have to worry about meeting the Dark Lord, one secret he was sure to keep from her, he honestly couldn't find anything wrong. He went over to his drawers and pulled out a nightshirt. He handed it to her as she looked at the buttons.

She held the nightshirt in front of her as he undid the buttons. She was a little slower at sliding his arms out of the sleeves this time. When his chest was naked, she pulled the nightshirt over his head. She then slipped his hands underneath and proceeded in undoing his pants. She slid out of them with ease as she sighed happily.

"They were starting to get uncomfortable," she explained.

He watched as she crawled back into his bed and got comfy again. It wasn't her responsibility to get ready for next week's classes, so he let her go back to sleep. He then went to go relieve himself before he would start on his work.

She was already fast asleep when he came back. He set about gathering what he would need and started formulating plans for what he would be teaching, hopefully. He didn't want to have to leave it up to Savanah to teach his classes. It was simply too much to ask.

They had gone through their day without any problems. Lucius had come by to tell Snape that he had bought him some time as well as to check on Savanah. He then left without causing any discomforts for anyone. Savanah had woken up and was once again following Snape around like she always did. He was sure that it would look very amusing to anyone who came by, seeing him in his nightshirt following a very studious Savanah in hers.

He managed to have some food brought to his chambers so that they wouldn't have to go out. They were eating dinner quietly as she kept passing glances at him. He had to admit that they were making him uncomfortable, but he had a feeling she had something understandable going through her mind.

"Yes," he questioned.

"You need a bath," she stated bluntly.

Then again, he thought before asking, "Why?"

"Because I bathe everyday," she said, "I'm very particular about that."

"Ah," he replied, "I suppose I have no way of backing out of that."

"Not a chance," she answered.

"Please understand that the idea of you bathing me is a bit intimidating," he admitted.

"I know, but look at it this way," she mentioned, "technically, I'm just bathing myself, like you bathed yourself last night."

"Normally, I'm not so loud," he retorted.

"It wasn't exciting," she defended.

"Oh I saw that," he explained, "I just don't know how you can moan so much and _not_ get excited."

"It was relaxing, like a good back massage," she commented.

"Never considered that," he stated.

They continued to eat in silence. He was still nervous about having to take a bath and have someone else wash him. It was unnerving in so many ways. Normally when he didn't have control over things, he ended up receiving the short of the stick, and that was sometimes putting it lightly. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he thought he heard singing. He turned to see Savanah reading a book and singing to herself. Curiously, he listened to the words, never knowing that she knew German.

"Ich seh in dein herz und erkenne mich selbst," she sang. "Und doch bin ich niemals ein teil deiner welt."

He was hoping she'd continued, but she stopped as soon as she noticed that he was watching. She smiled nervously at him before quickly returning to her book. He couldn't help but smile at the surrealism of seeing a blush across his face.

"What song might that be?" he asked.

"What song?" she asked, playing dumb.

"The one that you were just singing," he countered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied in the same monotone he normally used.

"We do not use that tone on me, young lady," he warned.

"Ooh, I love it when you call me young lady," she cooed. "Say it again."

He grunted as she patted his eyes in a way that was so her. He knew he might as well drop the conversation because she wasn't going to let him know what that song was. He flinched as she stood up and looked down at him expectantly.

"Come on Professor," she warned.

He sighed before standing up and following her. She handed him the blindfold and allowed him the _honor_ of putting it on himself. Now he understood why she was so nervous about it the other times. Slowly, she tugged at the ends of the nightshirt as he lifted her arms. She then went behind him and undid the clasps of her bra before sliding his hands into the straps and down her arms. He gasped as he felt his fingers ghost down her arms.

"I'll let you take off the panties," she whispered, "as well as the socks Professor."

He would have smirked at her taking away any chance of him making his own little game out of it, but he could still feel goosebumps that his hands had created. He complied and stood there as she got the water ready. He could hear her humming to herself as she was fiddling around with things. It was the exact same tune she was singing a moment ago.

When she was satisfied, she gently touched him before escorting him to his own tub. He was confused as to why she wasn't letting him test the water before getting in, but she paused as she waited for him to blindly test the water after all. As her hand entered the water, he was amazed at how perfect the temperature was. She assisted him in getting in, catching him when he almost slipped once.

He let the same content sigh escape her lips that she had let escape his last night. He was surprised when he realized that she had fixed him up a bubble bath. After a quick splash of water, he felt a wet washrag gently touch his face and make tiny circles. He could understand why she moaned so much, having someone else wash you was very relaxing. He was loath to admit that he actually leaned into it, not feeling this level of intimacy from anyone in a long time.

He wasn't entirely bothered when from time to time he could feel his own hand rub the scented water into her scent. His breath would hitched when she touched an area that was sensitive, even when letting his fingers brush past her nipples. This got him to thinking about how erotic this was. The way she had put it came to mind, only he took it deeper. She was washing herself touching her body so gently and intimately. His body was washing him, feeling these curves and soft skin of this new body he was in. At the same time, she was washing him and he was blindfolded, making every touch that much more noticeable.

He shuttered as he muttered, "I have to stop."

"Professor?" she asked.

"It's arousing me," he admitted.

"It's okay to be aroused Professor," she commented, "the one thing that sets you apart is that you're not giving into it when most men probably would."

"Thank you, but this is wrong," he stated.

"Professor?" she questioned, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Hm?" he replied.

"This is hard," she mumbled.

"Indeed it is," he agreed.

"Professor, what will we do if they haven't found a way to fix this by tomorrow?" she implored.

"I... I honestly have no idea," he admitted.

"You're worried," she implied.

"That doesn't mean that you should be," he immediately countered, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, understand?"

"Yes Professor," she whispered.

"How about...you sing for me?" he asked coyly.

"Nice try Professor," she retorted.

He sighed in exasperation before stating, "Is there any way I'll be able to get you to sing?"

"I'm sure you'll eventually think of something," she teased. "You're done."

She then stood up and waited for him to move. He was slow to stand nervous about falling. A gasp escaped him when she wrapped a towel around him and lifted him out of the tub. She was careful when placing her feet on the floor so that he wouldn't lose his balance. He chuckled a bit as she vigorously rubbed him down much like a mother would do her child after a bath. He protested when she dried an area that was apparently ticklish or sensitive. For some reason, he cataloged them, but for what he couldn't imagine.

He was left standing alone for a minute before he could feel her standing in front of him again, "Hands up."

He obeyed before she slipped her nightshirt over him. Once again, he could feel goosebumps where his fingers touched. It was odd to him to be so compliant. She reached behind to take off the blindfold. He looked down at her lingerie that was still on the floor.

"Try not to let Lucius find you as you go back to my room," she warned, "and _don't_ let those twits that I'm burdened to call roommates see you when you put some undergarments on before going to bed."

Damn, he thought, she _is _becoming more like me.

"Why?" he asked.

She gave him a look that was all her own and was rather amusing on his face as she replied, "Do you really want them asking where have you been and why do you need some panties, _Savan-nah?_"

The way she stressed the last syllable really irked him as he answered, "Point taken."

"Just tell Jinx, 'guard dog,' and he will keep them out," she stated.

"'Guard dog,'" he implored.

"Hey, Jinx can scare even some of the pitbulls in my neighborhood," she defended. "He's a little brute, he is."

"Okay," Snape chuckled.

"Good night Professor," she mumbled.

"Good night Ms. McGray," he replied as he went to Savanah's room.

No one saw him as he got back to Savanah's domain. Feeling a little vulnerable not having any undergarments, he did as Savanah advised and was impressed as the tom went to the door. He didn't realize how big the cat truly was until he saw him stand up. He understood how that cat could scare even a beast bred for fighting.

He quickly went to the drawers and opened the first one. He groaned as he looked at the assortment of socks. He then closed it and opened the second to find her assortment of lingerie. He grabbed the first black pair he saw and shut it, relieved that he didn't see any thongs. Wait a moment, he thought before reopening it. Curiosity getting the better of him, he rummaged through it. Like he had thought, he didn't find any thongs, which he honestly thought was why women tended to be irritable. Mostly he found boyshorts or the like.

"Hm, not what I pictured," he said.

He then turned and slipped her feet through the legs of her panties. He then unconsciously shimmied her hips to get the panties on. He called for Jinx who pranced back and jumped on the bed. Snape then crawled onto the bed, and crawled under the covers. He sighed as he snuggled into her pillows.

"Savanah, _you're_ going to bed early," that girl who bothered him at the table teased.

"I'm tired," he growled.

"I wonder why," she hollered.

"Dealing with the stupid implications that are concocted in your tiny brains," he retorted.

"You two were separated at birth, weren't you?" she asked.

Snape simply ignored her and tried to get to sleep. He was relieved when she growled in exasperation and gave up on antagonizing him. He snuggled further into the pillows as he enjoyed the peace finally given to him. It wasn't long before he had fallen to sleep.

When he awoke the next day, he was quick to get to Savanah so she wouldn't be uncomfortable like yesterday. When he entered his domain, he found her wrapped around one of his pillows with a content smile on his face. He knew that relaxed look his body was in. Oh please, tell she didn't, he thought. He was moderately embarrassed at how his covers lowered past his thighs. He gawked when he could see that she didn't have anything on underneath his nightshirt. But I didn't see take them off, he thought.

"Ah, that's explains it," he said as he saw them discarded under the bed. "Wriggled out of them I see. Does mean you wriggle out of your...?"

"No Professor," she replied still wearing that smile.

Snape jumped, dropping his underpants as she giggled. He growled at her as she shifted so that she was lying on his back as she looked up at him. Unconsciously, he pulled down the edges of his nightshirt resulting in a giggle from her. He gave her a look that only pulled out another giggle.

She bolted from the bed when she noticed Dumbledore come in and reached for something to cover herself. Snape nervously tried to pull down the ends of her nightshirt. They both stood front and center as Snape grew concerned with the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Yes Headmaster?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid that we have not found any means of bringing you both back to your original bodies," Dumbledore said.

"What does that mean?" Savanah implored anxiously.

"It means that unless they find something tomorrow morning, I'm going to have to go to your classes, and you...," Snape explained. "You will have to teach my classes."

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore interjected. "We are certainly doing our best to find a cure."

"Thank you Headmaster," Snape mumbled.

They both watched as Dumbledore leave. He panicked when he heard Savanah sniffle. He turned to see his shoulders bobbing up and down as tears started flooding down his cheeks. He had never seen her cry except the time they were both panicking over switching bodies and now, knowing that they won't be switched back anytime soon. Somehow, instinct seemed to take over as he wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed his head on her shoulder. He gently shushed her as he proceeded to be the shoulder she could cry on. He stroked his hair, remembering how it would soothe him and hoping it would do the same for her.

"What are we going to do Professor?" she pleaded, "I can't handle teaching all those classes!"

"I don't know," he replied, "we'll just have to figure something out."

"How?" she cried.

"I... don't... know," he muttered.

Snape continued to stroke his hair as his head laid on her lap. Savanah had cried herself to sleep while he tried to comfort her. Now that she had exhausted herself, he had time to mull over the predicament they were still stuck in. The Fates were always so cruel to him, but it was unbelievably cruel for them to place a young girl in a grown man's body. He had a feeling that his body wouldn't be able to handle all of the emotions she was capable of.

He thought back onto the years that they had known each other. He had come to find out that she was capable of so many emotions; rage, happiness, fear, sadness, and many more. He thought back to her first night on the castle's grounds. So tiny, she had almost gotten lost, going unnoticed by the children. Hagrid had to escort her to where the other new students, which caused their friendship to take seed.

When it came to the sorting hat, he honestly thought that she'd land in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. However, while the hat was initially considering them, something pulled a gasp from it before it exclaimed, "Slytherin." The gasp didn't escape his notice, but it seemed to pass everyone else's. He had tossed it back and forth until he had seen her in his class. After getting to know her, he never really could understand why it had gasped. It hit him then like the proverbial ton of bricks. Is that the Dark Lord wants to kill you? he thought, looking down at her.

She moaned as she slowly got up. She looked at him sleepily before turning to lay his head on the pillows. He sighed, worrying about how she'd handle tomorrow. He stood up and made his way to Savanah's room. He didn't plan on staying there, but he also didn't plan on staying all day in her pajamas. He also didn't want to leave Savanah by herself for too long.

He put on one of her more modest outfits and then returned to Savanah. He nearly jumped out of her skin when he saw that she was missing. He rushed to find her, looking in all the places she normally went to to calm down. However, his search came up fruitless wherever he went, even the greenhouses. Desperately, he went to the area that Savanah went to train.

He didn't see her anywhere in the area. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a fresh footprint. While he investigated it, he noticed a trail leading down to the lake. He followed them to see that the trail then lead to the forest. He could tell that she was standing there for a while looking over the lake. He rushed to the forest, hoping to find her before anyone else did. He was relieved when he did find her.

She was sitting on the roots of a tree in could possibly be called a clearing. She had gotten dressed from what he could see. He could see that she was still dealing with the depression of the situation they were in. She didn't look at him as he sat down in front of her.

"Hey," he said.

"You know, initially I didn't want to come here," she replied. He winced as if he was just stabbed through the heart before she continued, "Witchcraft goes against my religion, which is why my parents don't know, not even my grandparents. I thought I was enough of a monster without these abilities."

"You are not a monster," he snapped.

"Aren't I?" she yelled, "Why would the Dark Lord's cronies be trying to kill me if I wasn't some sort of monster that he feels threatened by?"

Snape didn't know how to reply to what she had just said. She had a point, and honestly, it scared him. What was it about her that made the Dark Lord want to kill her? He could understand why he wanted to kill Potter, since Potter was "the boy who lived," but Savanah had no relation to him whatsoever. What made her such a threat to him?

He gently touched his cheek as he said, "Just because he's afraid of you, that doesn't make you a monster, Savanah."

"That's the first time..." she replied, biting back tears, "The first time you have ever said my name."

He leaned closer to her, but hesitated slightly. She helped him by touching their lips together. He pushed into it and held it for a moment before gently pulling away. To his surprise and utter amazement, he smiled as he stared into her eyes. She placed her hands on his face as if trying to make sure she was staring at him instead of a mirror. She cried out happily as she embraced his neck. He wrapped his arms around her in return as they both shared jovial laughter.

They both told Dumbledore and McGonagall that they had been returned to their bodies. Snape was sure to leave out exactly how as McGonagall was embraced happily by a excited Savanah. He somehow figured Dumbledore knew as he saw that familiar, mischievous spark in his bright eyes. They both walked back to their rooms, stopping before they would part ways.

"That was certainly an adventure like the headmaster said it would be," Savanah chuckled.

"Indeed," Snape agreed, "one that will hopefully never be repeated."

"Agreed," Savanah replied sheepishly. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night," he commented before giving her a kiss on the crown of her head.

He watched as she headed to her room and bed. With all this excitement, he was sure her body was exhausted. He was contently surprised how well rested his felt. When she was out of sight, he turned toward his office to continue to prepare for another exciting week.

...

Snape: You are a cruel, cruel child.

SP: Hey, I'm an adult, that includes legalities.

Alucard: *chuckles* I don't care what you think. That was rich.

SP: Thank you.^.^ I shall start on our next story then.

Alucard & Snape: Haven't brood up another Savanah/Snape?

SP: Unfortunately, all I have is the setting.T.T

Snape: Might I bring up the premonition.

SP: Have the idea, just not the words, which need to be translated.

Snape: Mm-hm.

SP: *bawls* I'm a failure!

Alucard & Snape: -_-' There, there.


End file.
